Suspicion
by lollyluvsya
Summary: When Emmett is suspected of cheating on Rosalie, he gets kicked out. It does some damage displaying es the next step in their relationship seem too much? Will they manage to overcome this? Is Rosalie just not cutting emmett enough slack? Rated M for mild profanity and sexual implications. For the Twilight Under Estimated Characters Story Competition. REVIEW! ONESHOT.


**Suspicion**

**A.N **Hey guys, this is my entry for the Twilight Under Estimated Characters Contest and im super hyped with my entry. I'm all the way from Australia and hope that you guys love this one-shot where Emmett is accused of cheating and we suddenly see a meltdown in a relationship we all treasure within the saga. I hope you all enjoy it. Please review, favourite and follow – all that jazz. It makes me feel loved J

The story is rated M for some mild profanity and also a hint at extremely mild sexual content.

Please and thankyou,

Much love from your mate,

Loz

**…**

It'd been only a week. It had felt like a lifetime though. The phone calls had died down, the text messages had ceased to appear but the tears continued to leak and the smell of his cologne never left his side of our bed. I can't believe I had kicked him out. I loved him, yet I had acted on pure anger. I treated him like the numerous exes I had collected over my teen and young adult years, but from the first kiss I had sworn I would hear him out and never let him go so easy. Yet here I am. On the couch, covered in tears, sob-sodden tissues and buried in chocolate wrappers whilst I felt every tinge of hurt that Bridget Jones did.

It began last week. Alice had been the bearer of awful news. She told me he was cheating. At first I didn't believe her. My Emmy bear was happy with me. He treated me like I was the queen of the most prestigious throne. I took the night to consider her acquisitions. She said she had seen him at the mall with some brunette girl who had her hands all over him. It had looked as if Emmett was buying jewelry. If you've ever had a man cheat on you, you'd understand the FBI-like investigation that goes underway when ever the word 'cheat' alongside your man's name. All it took was 'Emmett' and 'other girl' for me to become conscious of every action he made.

I firstly noticed his vacancy from home over the previous week before this idea of cheating had even arose. He was rarely around claiming that he had work. I thought nothing of it considering we are a young couple. Bills are difficult to pay at our age. We were fresh out of University and were working to begin building our own lives together. Then I realized his job in policing didn't require him be out of the house every hour of the day. He left early in the morning and got home late at night missing dinner almost every day that past week. Something was out of the ordinary.

Then I took a look at his bank account. Our account was joint. He had pushed for it to make up seem more and more like a couple. When I saw that he had spent over $4,000, I knew something was definitely going on. He had not only spent this money, he had also been making many different purchases at different shops such as flower stores and candle stores. Gifts that I had never received.

I planed to confront him and hear him out. It would be in a way that would ensure I would win an answer.

On Saturday night when he got home I cooked. My mother always told me that it was the best way to a man's heart and more importantly, his secrets. I sat and watched him eat debating whether I should have poured rat poison into his food. It was a very 'Chicago' thought to have, but when your man is a suspected affair committer, you tend to have murderous thoughts.

"Emmett, maybe after this we could go into the bedroom?" I asked running my hand suggestively down his chest.

"Babe, I'm exhausted. I've worked all day and snuggling up on the couch with you would be beyond a dream," he said shoving more meat and gravy into his mouth.

I was truly shocked. I had not once in our three-year relationship been denied sex from my boyfriend. He would usually pounce on any and every opportunity to rip my clothes away from my body. I turned away and stormed into the kitchen plunging into the remedial activities of housework. I added ferocity to the scrubbing of the dishes. I was beyond pissed off.

I felt Emmett approach from behind me.

"Rosalie? If you want sex that bad, I guess we could do it," Emmett said softly.

"Nah, save it for that brunette bitch you've been hanging out with. The one that you'd prefer to be with," I snapped wiping my shaking hands dry with a dishrag.

"What?" Emmett asked me in shock.

"Don't! Don't pretend to be innocent. Alice told me!" I turned looking at him.

Then my betraying, bastard tears began to fall.

"I am not cheating on you Rosalie," Emmett said simply.

"How come you've spent almost every penny in your bank account then? How come you are never home? How come you struggle to give me the simplest bit of affection? Does she tire you out before you come home to me? If she is that great, you can just go stay with her!" I said.

I realized I was yelling from the growing emotion of hurt ridden all over my boyfriends face.

"I love you, and never in a million years would I cheat on you," Emmett insisted matching my rage.

"Is that what you told her too? Did you tell her how much she meant to you. That you'd leave you bitch girlfriend for her?" I asked screaming at him.

Now I'd done it.

"You're a bitch, Rose," Emmett proclaimed storming from the kitchen.

"And you're a cheat. Get out. Don't for one second think that you are staying here tonight. Go! Go to Edward's or Jaspers because you are not staying here," I yelled throwing his keys and wallet at him.

He looked at me with rage filled features and stormed from our small apartment in a fury I never imagined I would ever see from him.

I can't remember how much vodka I drank that night, but it was enough for me to pass out on the couch into a blurry oblivion.

I woke up the next morning with Alice standing over me holding aspirin and a cup of water.

"Jasper told me," Alice said.

She sat down beside me and rubbed my back as I cried into my hands. I don't know how long we sat together but she was patient with me. I learnt that Emmett had gone to Edward's and jasper had been called by Edward to head over and help cheer Emmett up. Like he needs it. He was the one that had committed the sin.

"We had planned so much!" I said softly between sobs.

"It will work out Rosalie, but for now lets get you fed, dressed and out of this apartment and to the mall where retail therapy can work it's magic on you," she said stroking my hair with a gentleness that instantly soothed me.

Alice de-zombied me and helped me gain enough confidence to wonder around the mall with her. I lost count of my purchases. It felt appeasing to know I could spend what I wanted and not worry about a fistfight from him.

Alice got me home and spent a few more hours before she had to go and cook dinner for jasper. I then settled back into the heartbroken girl façade. I ignored call after call and text after text before I turned the phone off. Sleep hit me hard that night as the tears left me in complete exhaustion.

Despite my rough week, chocolate had its healing powers. Alice had been brainwashed by him. She begged me to answer him. Apparently I had to hear him out because it was not what I thought it was. What else was there to say? I felt betrayed and hurt. I didn't want to hear his excuses because if I did, I feared that forgiveness would come too easy. I have hurt too much to let him off so easy.

Sooner or later I'll want an explanation but for now all I want is to be left alone… and to cry. I had planed a future for myself with that man. To have it ripped away so suddenly hurt.

I heard a knock on the door. He was meant to come pick up his things for good. I answered it and gave him an icy glare.

"Hey," he said refusing to make eye contact with me.

What a coward.

"Just get your things and go," I said strolling back over to my pity couch.

I listened closely as he rumbled through our closet, bathroom and bedroom. The noises grew to a halt redressing the room to move from 'ours' to 'mine'.

"Rose?" he asked from behind me.

I stood up and faced him working to keep my bitch act up.

"I'm sorry," he said simply.

I nodded crossing my arms across my chest indicating innocence yet strength. He would not break me. Not like this anyway.

"I never meant for you to get hurt, I love you and I always will Rose. I will give you your space, but when you're ready I would like to explain," Emmett explained watching me like a hawk.

"There is no need for explanation. Talk is cheap, just like your trashy new toy," I said with a little too much venom than I had originally intended to allow my reply.

"Rose," Emmett said pleadingly, "its not like you think. I was with another girl but I didn't cheat on you. I wanted to surprise you,"  
"Well you did your job successfully, because I thought you loved me enough to either let me go instead of lie to my face. So I was beyond surprised Emmett," I said.

I'm breaking.

"Just listen to me," he said moving towards me.

In his three long strides he crossed the room and captured my hands in his before I could react. I could have pushed him off me, but every single fiber in my body ignored me.

"I did not cheat on you," he said forcefully.

"Well how come all the evidence says otherwise," I countered.

"I was planning something. Something big," he said.

"What on earth could you be planning that involves you never being around here? I am your girlfriend and I deserve your attention Emmett,"

"You do. I'm sorry for that. I can't tell you what I was planning but,"

"Are you for real?" I questioned in anger.

"A proposal," he said defeated.

"For what?" I asked.

"To marry you,"

I looked at him in total shock. I'd blown this.

"Oh Emmett," I said softly.

"I spent ages planning this. I got your fathers permission; I planned a romantic dinner with candles and flowers. None of it matters but because you can't even trust me," Emmett sadly.

Now my heart was breaking.

"But that girl?" I said softly.

"Was bella, Edwards girlfriend? She was helping me to pick out a ring," he said softly.

I was dumbfounded.

"Baby," I said reaching to him.

He shook his head moving away from my embrace, further making me swallow a strong helping off guilt.

"What chance does this have if you can't trust me?" he questioned me.

"I just thought, im an idiot. Im so sorry," I said.

The tables had turned. It was now my job to fight for him. I grabbed his head and turned him to look at me.

"I can't stand the thought of anyone else having you," I said staring into his deep eyes.

"You need to believe that no one else will," he said attempting to break my forcedness.

"I love you so much. I ruined the surprise and I am so sorry Emmett. I should have trusted you," I said moving to hold him close.

He let me hug him. He eventually embraced me and let me stay in his arms.

"What will I do with you Rosalie?" he asked.

"Wicked things I hope," I said smiling into his shirt.

In return I received a chuckle.

"You are my all Emmett. I led you to believe otherwise. I didn't believe it at first, but the suspicion grew and I got so worried and scared, I cant eve loose you," I said.

"Hush Rosalie. You never will. Maybe I was a little too secretive about this," he said sighing.

"But the thought was so romantic and sweet. I just thought I was losing you and I couldn't hold on,"

"Hale! Listen to me. Im going nowhere. I can't stand Edward's house. Everything is so perfect and clean! At least you let me make a mess a little bit," he said smiling down at me.

"You can turn this place into a dump if it means you will stay," I said laughing.

He let me go and pointed at the boxes.

"I didn't even bother packing. I just stood in the room opening and shutting draws," he admitted.

At this I giggled uncontrollably.

That night was spent in one another's arms wrapped up on the sofa as we watched television. We held hands and kept one another warm.

"Rose, I know I paid a lot on this, but I know now that flash and romanticism wont be a persuading factor," he said standing up.

I watched in curiosity as he got down on one knee in front of me. I realized this was the perfect setting. In our tiny apartment, on the couch, in our pajamas. Nothing else could scream romance to me. Shakespeare got it wrong.

"Will you.." he started.

"Yes!" I screamed cutting him off.

He laughed.

"I was going to say would you help me find my watch. I dropped it under the couch," he said looking under it.

I looked at him shocked. I launched myself on him tackling him back onto our soft, fluffy rug.

"Im joking," he said in a fit of laughter.

He held me above him as he pulled out a white gold, diamond ring. He placed it on my finger and kissed me with passion allowing me to feel his sense of honesty. I knew I would never ever mistrust him again. I swore to myself that I would always listen to him.

We fell asleep on the floor after a passionate session of 'making up'. I knew that I would be happy with him. I would forever be faithful to him, as he would be to me.

**Don't forget to Review 3 **

**thanks! **

**Love Lozz**


End file.
